Un favor de amigos
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Su madre siempre le dijo de pequeño que debía ayudar a sus amigos, ella le había pedido ayuda aquél día y él había accedido. #SasukarinMonth Día 21: Lencería


**#SASUKARINMONTH**

 **DÍA 21: LENCERÍA**

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Llegó a su departamento, la pelirroja lo había citado ahí como un favor, como de costumbre Sasuke no podía negarse, pretendía que le molestaba, pero la verdad le gustaba pasar cada minuto posible con Karin, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

"Qué bueno que llegaste Sasuke"

"¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Hice algunas compras, pero ya no estoy tan segura de conservarlas-" vio como el pelinegro daba media vuelta, caminando a la salida, ella corrió para bloquear la puerta. "Por favor, es importante" suplicó. Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro y tomo asiento en medio de la habitación.

"Vuelvo en seguida" no dio tiempo de que contestara pues su amiga tomó las bolsas y corrió al baño.

Sasuke estaba harto de esperar, mientras leía un mensaje de Naruto en su celular la puerta del baño se abrió

"¡Qué estás haciendo!"

Karin llevaba puesto solo ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje blanco, la parte de abajo tenía adornos que rodeaban su cadera y sus torneadas piernas estaban completamente descubiertas. Lucía tan perversamente inocente, la mente del chico estaba jugándole malas pasadas.

"¿Qué tal luzco?"

Sasuke estaba mudo, su mejor amiga, la prima de su mejor amigo estaba frente a él casi desnuda

"Tsk" Sasuke vio hacia un lado

"¿Tan mal me veo?"

"No" soltó más rápido de lo que deseaba "¿Por qué tengo que verte yo?"

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo, es tu deber ayudarme" dijo mientras volvía al baño y el pelinegro tomó asiento nuevamente. Karin salió dos veces más y Sasuke se daba cuenta que cada segundo que ella tardaba cambiándose sus ganas de que saliera nuevamente aumentaban.

Karin salió por última vez, llevaba un diminuto conjunto negro, a penas y cubría sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto una buena parte de su trasero.

"Este es mi favorito, ¿Tú qué piensas?"

Él solo asintió

"Bien, iré a cambiarme y saldremos por algo de comer"

"¿Para qué quieres este tipo de ropa? Nadie puede verla."

"Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien, una nunca sabe" le guiñó el ojo y desapareció nuevamente

Entonces la verdad lo golpeó

Estaban locos como el infierno si creían que él permitiría que algún idiota la viera así

Sintió como unas fuertes manos tomaban la prenda por atrás

"S-sasuke, ¿qué haces?"

"Estoy ayudándote, soy tu mejor amigo" acarició sus hombros con las puntas de sus dedos

"Puedo hacerlo yo sola" giró para verlo a la cara aún nerviosa

Se acercó más a ella hasta que la acorraló contra la pared

"No puedes salir con alguien más y tampoco nadie te verá así"

"¿Y quién va a impedirlo?"

"Yo"

"Tú solo eres mi mejor amigo" le dio la espalda

"Ya no más"

Él desabrochó su brasier y ella sintió cada centímetro de su piel erizarse. Sasuke acercó su boca a la oreja de la fémina, besó su cuello y colocó sus manos en su cadera rozando la fina tela que la cubría, ella ladeó su cabeza para darle más espacio y sus labios recorrieron aún más su piel.

Los besos aumentaban cada vez más de intensidad

"Creo que" decía entre respiraciones "es mi turno" necesitaba más aire "de verte en ropa interior"

Sasuke se retiró un poco, por un momento pensó que se detendría, pero en su lugar con sus manos se despojó de su camiseta y ella se encargó de su pantalón

"Lindos boxers" dijo sonriendo

"Muy graciosa" la jaló hacia sí, tomó los tirantes de la pieza que aún colgaba en sus hombros y por fin cayó al suelo.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Karin tenía sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de su ahora novio y él la rodeaba también. Karin soltó un suspiro que hizo al joven pelinegro verla.

"Desde que ya no eres mi mejor amigo, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Juugo la próxima vez o tal vez a Suigetsu"

Sasuke frunció el seño

"Los mataré si se atreven"

Ella rio

"Además…me gusta más cuando no traes nada puesto"

Las mejillas de Karin se enrojecieron y un grito salió de su boca cuando Sasuke la jaló de bajo de las sábanas con una mirada llena de hambre.

Su plan había tenido éxito.

* * *

Bien se que este apesta pero prometí subir lo más que pueda y bueno esto resultó, algo muy soso u.u pero la intención es lo que cuenta jaja.


End file.
